


The Black-golden Forest

by akivane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur被困在一个奇怪的地方，他试图找到回家的路</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ak2kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak2kid/gifts).



“那是谁？”

“Merlin。The Merlin。”

Arthur发誓他不是故意的，他只是挪不开眼而已。那个戴着眼镜的瘦高青年行走在阳光里，就好像在发光。走过Arthur正前方的时候，他似乎是不经意地将视线扫过。Arthur感到自己快被那道视线灼伤了，虽然Merlin的目光根本没有在他身上停留超过0.1秒钟。

“我觉得我非常不好。”他有些虚弱地说。Merlin已经走远了，他身边的美女狠狠地拐了他一肘子，他亲热地揽住几乎跟自己同高的美女的肩膀，两个人仅仅靠在了一起。Arthur仍然盯着远去的背影看，眼睛眨都不带眨一下的。

Guinevere发出极为不符合她女士身份的巨大嗤笑声。两个原本已经靠近的中学生似乎被她吓了一跳，咻地转身跑了。

今天他们的热狗摊销售额刚刚好达到了店长的规定，花白胡子的店长似乎感到非常惊异，不过他还是按照约定同意让Arthur和Guinevere到他的店里帮工。

Arthur暗地里大大地松了一口气。

事实上，如果单是Guinevere一个人的话根本不会有任何问题，但是这性格豪爽的姑娘对于店长毫无理由地拒绝Arthur的求职申请非常不满，在不大的办公室里跟那长成球形的家伙据理力争超过半个小时。虽然那老伙计看上去是真的有什么难言之隐——好吧，现在已经无所谓了，合同都已经签了。

Guinevere朝他眨眨眼，兴高采烈地，连脸上的雀斑都显得异常活泼。Arthur决定忽视在办公桌后店长脸上便秘一样的表情和因此而起的心里毛毛的感觉。

~MA~XO~MA~XO~MA~XO~

柔和的黄色光亮熄灭了，一张胖乎乎的脸占领了他的视野，不过对方极快地退开了。Arthur松开差点一拳揍上去的左手，感到有些小惊吓。

“不要轻易相信这个森林里的东西。当然，包括我。”圆滚滚的地中海中年男人有着草莓一样的鼻头——不，那就是一个草莓，或者是别的什么东西，反正每当他打喷嚏的时候就会有细碎的黑色小籽稀稀拉拉地落下来。

Arthur默默地移开了视线，发现手里花茎上那个淡黄色的光球已经消失了。“这到底是什么东西？”

“一段记忆？我也不是很确定。记住我的忠告就好，这句话我一定没骗你，‘想要离开这里，一直沿着这条路往森林中央走。不要乱跑，森林里很危险，而且很容易迷路。’记清楚了吗？”

Arthur点点头，继续打量手里粗长的花茎，真的很粗，他从没见过这么大株的植物，快赶上他手腕粗细了。用双手也折不断，真够硬的。

“快走吧快走吧。”中年男人慌慌张张地推着他向那条小土路上走，鼻头上落下更多的黑色小籽。

Arthur猝不及防被他推得一个趔趄，手里的花茎呼啸着飞出去，化作一道墨绿色的光，削断了一路上碰到的所有阻碍物，最后嗡地一声插进了十数米开外的路面上。

“哦哦哦，我的天呐！”中年男人大喊大叫地往后跳。

他的声音戛然而止，待Arthur回过头，刚刚待过的少了一面墙的小房子已经不见了，房子刚刚所在的地方已经只剩一片散发着玫瑰花香的沼泽地。玫瑰花香萦绕的沼泽地，恶！他立马转回身，沿着那条不宽的小土路向前走。那跟墨绿色的花茎已经变成了一把大剑插在那儿，它破开地表的地方正缓慢地从裂口向外流出蜂蜜一样的液体。

看着真恶心。Arthur极为嫌弃地把那把剑抽出来，那道挺宽挺深的口子嗖地便合拢了，要不是那一滩不明液体还留在那儿，根本看不出刚刚地面上有口子。他转而打量手里的剑，真是，土气极了的土黄色剑柄，上面的纹路好像是——一头正在呕吐的龙？原来龙也会呕吐吗？！或许只是在喷火什么的，铸剑师功夫不到家才会让人觉得像是在呕吐！？手抖之下那把剑又轻轻松松地插进了地里，一股液体又涌了出来，慢吞吞地跟之前那摊融合到了一起。

这把剑这么锋利真的没关系吗？会不会很容易碎个口子什么的？不过握上去的手感和花茎状态的时候是一样的，很顺手。既然刚才那个地中海草莓鼻说这个森林很危险，那就戴在身上做个防身好了。Arthur将那把剑挂在腰上，抬脚跨过闪闪发亮的液体向前走去。

他身后那一滩液体安静地发着光。一只长着獠牙的兔子从草丛里跳出来，耸动着鼻子凑上去闻了又闻。那滩液体突然涌动起来，扑向那只兔子就像是一张巨大的网。兔子吱都没来得及吱一声就被那拉伸得极为稀薄的液体裹成一团，变成了一个圆溜溜的球体一动不动了。那个兔子球就这么孤零零地安安静静地立在路中间，也不知道过了多久，突然发出噗嗤一声迅速地瘪了下去。那滩液体又出现了，而兔子已经什么痕迹也没留下。

已经离开此地很远的Arthur早把闪亮亮的液体抛在脑后。他正意气风发地扛着剑走在小土路上，头发因为刚吃的红色果子而变成了橘红色——当然他对此是丝毫没有察觉的。

回家！回家！他的心情愉快极了，觉得这世间在没有什么事物能够让他烦恼。这或许也是因为那个果子的缘故，不过，谁知道呢。回家！回家！这念头在他的脑子里高歌，让他忍不住都要跟着脑海里回荡的曲调唱出声来。回家！回家！他笑得眯起了眼睛，连睫毛都开始变成橘红色。

“对不起，先生。”一个穿着小披风的小女孩拎着篮子站在前面的岔路口。

噢，是一个可爱的小女孩！啊，还有一条迷人的花园小径！那声音在Arthur的脑海里回响。“发生了什么事，小淑女？”

“我得去花田采些花，可是今天只有我一个人。”小女孩指了指那条小岔路。“森林里总是有邪恶的坏东西。您能陪我去一下吗？就一小会儿。”她天真可爱地强调。“就一小会儿，真的。我可以把采到的花送你一些。”

英雄的气概在Arthur的胸腔中澎湃，雄壮的凯歌在他的头脑中高歌。他挥了挥手里的巨剑，“当然没问题。我可以一直陪着你采完花，然后一起回到这大路上。”

小女孩露出感激的笑容，红扑扑的脸颊像极了刚才Arthur吃的果实，真是可爱极了。“真是太感谢您了，善良的先生。”

小女孩向他行了个屈膝礼，然后蹦蹦跳跳地在前面带路。Arthur扛着剑大摇大摆地跟在她身后，嘴里跟着脑海里回荡的声音哼着歌。


	2. Chapter 2

小女孩所说的那片花田并不是很远，Arthur跟在她身后发现那小丫头短腿儿小脚的跑的还挺快，自己竟然怎么走都只能跟在她后头。

“到啦！”小女孩高兴地说，兴冲冲地冲进那篇五颜六色里。

Arthur目瞪口呆地站在原地，被眼前的花海震惊得说不出话来。

金属质感的黑色森林犹如墓碑一样静默，将这些怒放的柔软花朵包围在中间。小女孩在这些花儿中间奔跑，飞扬起来的花瓣在半空中娇媚地扭动飘舞，有些落了下来，化作了墨绿色的泥状物，有些飘得更高，颜色也越来越浅淡，最终变得透明消失在空中。

他拿不定主意是否跟着小女孩走进这花丛当中。这些花是那么娇弱，轻轻一碰，丝绢般的花瓣就会脱落下来，被空气中细微的气流托着四处飘飞。他尚在犹豫，那小女孩已经拎着装得满满的篮子回来了，她笑眯眯地将整个篮子都举到Arthur面前。

“你看，我采了这么多花！”她的语气就像是寻常的小孩子想要获得嘉奖。“挑一朵吧，作为你送我过来的谢礼。”

Arthur看向那个大竹篮，发现小女孩所说的花并不是他所看到的那些花，而是一个一个散发着各色柔和光亮的光球，里面有一个鹅黄色的特别显眼，特别漂亮。“随便我挑吗？”

“嗯。你喜欢哪个就选哪个。”小女孩笑着说，黑色的眼睛似乎泛着猩红色的光。

“唔，那我想要这个。”Arthur从那一堆光球里面拿出一个鹅黄色的。他不知道为什么，这么一大堆五颜六色的光球，他一眼就喜欢上这个了。小女孩让他自己选，他是决然不会有第二个选择的。只是，这个光球，跟那个地中海草莓鼻拿给自己的那个长在粗大绿色花茎上的光球好像啊。难道是同样的东西？

“你选好了？”

“选好了。谢谢你。”

“哼，真是贪婪的家伙。”小女孩突然一改甜美可爱的声音，变得干枯而苍老。“你们总是这样，假装自己很善良，事实上都是些不知足的家伙。”

喂喂，这突然变脸是怎么回事？Arthur看着那小女孩扔下手里的花篮，里面的光球叮叮咚咚洒了一地，纷纷碎裂成萤火虫一样的萤光，飘散开来。许多的声音从那些萤光里传出来，男人，女人，孩子，他们都在叫一个名字，憧憬的，爱慕的，喜爱的口吻。

“Merlin”他们叫着。

“Merlin”“Merlin”他们呼唤着。

“Merlin”“Merlin”“Merlin”声音此起彼伏层层叠叠。

Arthur手里捧着那颗鹅黄色的光球，那些萤光向着他飘过来，将他围在中间，向他重复着同一个名字。“MerlinMerlinMerlinMerlinMerlin”

小女孩厚重的披风下发出撕裂的声音，她开始在原地摇晃起来，有什么东西鼓动着想要从她的披风下钻出来。

“你怎么了？”Arthur戒备地握紧手里的剑，不忘护住手里的光球。

“我很好。”小女孩嘻嘻笑着说，她再一次抬起头，眼睛已经沿着眼角裂开，硕大的眼球不停地鼓动着。六七八对蜘蛛腿一样的细长触手破开她的披风伸出来，较为粗壮的两只扎在地上像腿一样将她小小的身体撑起，其它的触手带着敷毒的绿紫色尖锐骨甲像翅膀一样张开，破空的气劲激起一阵阵乱飞的花瓣。“我最讨厌贪婪的人了。”

看着那十多条在空中作响的触手，Arthur手心都发汗了。果然不应该离开大路啊。“你自己让我选的好吗……”话没说完，对方的触手已经破空而来，Arthur艰难地用手里的大剑将这一击挡下。他听见手里的剑发出清脆的嗡鸣声，一阵波动从震颤的剑锋向外扩散，引得四周也跟着颤动起来。

“你手里竟然有那把剑？哼哼，那个老东西果然还没死。”她的声音变得不男不女，四肢快速地干枯就像木乃伊一样。第二击的三条触手来势更猛，一条触手被大剑再一次挡下，第二条触手戳破了Arthur的外套正正刺中那颗鹅黄色的光球，第三条——他已经不知道第三条触手打到哪儿了，因为光球被刺中的一瞬间散发出强烈的光芒，直接将他的神志吸了过去，就跟第一次在地中海草莓鼻那儿一样。

~MA~XO~MA~XO~MA~XO~

“你握剑的方式不对。”黑发的青年从他背后靠上来，握着他的手移动到合适的地方。这个姿势令Arthur被他抱在了怀里。青年的手心很热，胸膛也很热，体温烘得他整个人都懒洋洋的。

“现在学这个有用吗？”Arthur问，认真地记住正确的方式。

青年松开他，转到他跟前——Merlin。“当然有用，至少可以让你的肚子不要长出小肚腩。”他戏谑地说，拍了拍Arthur虽然没有四六块腹肌但是线条漂亮的小腹。

“嘿，我才不会长小肚腩！”Arthur说。

Merlin笑起来，这笑容令他看起来光亮闪闪。Arthur在这笑容下有些发怔，对方猝不及防袭过来的亲吻更是令他的脑子糊成一团。Merlin的嘴唇带着偏凉的体温，有点像昨天吃的桂花布丁。他迷迷糊糊地想着，因为入侵的舌头而模糊地呻吟。黏腻的唇舌交换间，呼吸的空气潮湿得犹如一块吸饱水的棉花。

这家伙总是会在各种空隙亲吻他，不放过任何一次机会吃他豆腐，然后在Arthur神志不清间用包含情欲的声音告诉他到底该怎么做才是对的。鬼才知道为什么Arthur竟然都记住了。

“这是你的剑，进攻的武器。”Merlin用他的牙齿轻咬Arthur发红湿润的肿胀下唇，模糊不清的话语在唇与唇的缝隙间蠕动求生。“当你的敌人看上去比你强大，那就不要硬拼。躲开对方的锋芒，找到他的弱点，一击即中。那么，你就赢了。”

Arthur略微推开他，喘着粗气，手里的剑已经倒在地上不知道多久了。他湿润的眼睛里映着Merlin同样泛红的湿润眼睛，突然邪气一笑，伸手捏住Merlin已经发硬的下体缓缓蹭动。“那么，我抓到你的弱点了吗？”

Merlin粗重地呻吟出声，眼睛里闪过金色的光。“找错了，可怜的骑士。这里可是我最坚硬的地方之一。”他原本扣在Arthur后腰的右手缓缓地，带着极端暗示性地向下移动，隔着裤缝向那隐藏的凹谷轻轻一刺。“而我，对你最弱软的地方一清二楚……”

他的话尾被吞进了再次相贴的唇间，一并被吞下的，还有Arthur的惊喘……

~MA~XO~MA~XO~MA~XO~

Arthur从那个湿热的幻境中惊醒，鹅黄色的光已经渐渐消散。

那个变异的小女孩似乎刚收回第二击的三条触手，正气急败坏地发出刺耳的尖叫声。那叫声难听之极，就像是千百只乌鸦和思春的母猫在一起发出最高分贝的噪音。

他感到思路前所未有地清晰，连猛烈跳动的心脏都在缓缓地恢复常态。他挥剑再一次挡开袭来的触手，在大剑的嗡鸣声中翻身窜进茂密的森林里。

那小女孩怒号着追上来，想蜘蛛一样利用它那锋利的爪尖攀爬在树干上，相比在地面上速度丝毫不减。但是Arthur利用粗壮的树干挡开她的攻击，令她更加恼怒。

一旦发现战术奏效，Arthur便跟她在森林里开始了捉迷藏，一边躲来躲去一边观察她的动作想对策。他的听力和视力在这个时刻变得异常清晰，他渐渐能看清每一条触手运动的规律，听得清对方身体里鼓动着的声响。

“哈，找到了！”他眼睛一亮，也不去管身上被割得东一条口子西一个破洞的衣裳和皮肤上被切开的伤口。他现在正被生上腺素所鼓动，兴奋得就像打了药的白老鼠。他挥着手里不断嗡鸣的大剑，挡开嗖嗖刺来的触手，一路迎着追上来的小女孩跑去。“这家伙的触手怎么会长得这么长！”他一边暗恨一边跑，闻到了对方大张的嘴里散发的臭气。“恶！就像烂掉的鸡蛋！”然后无视身后数条齐齐袭来的触手，将手里似乎也兴奋得发抖的大剑砍向小女孩两只丑陋眼球的正中心，那片依然保持着人类小女孩柔嫩皮肤的地方。

似乎这属于孩子的躯体仍旧是稚嫩的，这一剑下去，那具干尸一样的身体便被轻松砍成了两半。Arthur身后的数条触手也啪嗒啪嗒软绵绵地落在了地上。哦，还是被戳了个浅浅的洞，好像有毒诶，怎么办？

他后知后觉地想，然后噗通一声倒在地上，浑身上下一动也动不了了。但是他的甚至还是清醒的。他听到了四周骤然响起的窸窸窣窣声，随后无数的花藤像蛇一样扭动着浪涌而来，深褐色和墨绿色的花藤上开满了花田里那种柔软的花朵，随着花藤的扭动，无数的彩色花瓣在半空中飘飞。那些花藤直冲着他所在的地方而来，将那个被砍成两半的奇怪生物拖进了花藤大潮中。随后，那些花藤将他围在了中间，似乎正在评估这陌生的人类是否可以下肚。

Arthur苦哈哈地祈祷，希望这些危险的植物千万不要对自己感兴趣。然而不多久，那些花藤便状似兴奋不已地缠绕上他的身体，将他拖进滚滚藤蔓潮浪中。它们不忘将无数明艳的花朵糊到他的脸上，利用花香将他整个迷晕了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

野兽的嘶吼声。Arthur觉得那就是龙的声音。他肯定这就是龙的声音，每一道声波里都四溅着火星和热量。

“龙是魔法的生物。他们的骨肉、鳞甲、鲜血、吐息，甚至是声音和视线，都孕满魔力。一头龙可以成就一方魔境，也可以毁灭一方乐土。”

真是超能量级的东西啊。Arthur迷迷糊糊地想着，胶着的眼皮终于慢慢撕开一条缝。他的知觉缓慢地恢复，他感到自己身下的地面湿润而柔软，而且自己并没有缺胳膊少腿儿的，只是现在还有些四肢无力。

月亮又圆又亮，挂在深蓝色的天幕上。这乌黑的森林里，树木都长得笔直，枝叶并不繁茂，令得头顶上的天空显露出来，被尖锐的树梢切割成参差不齐的形状。月光或许是银白色的，但又带着淡淡的暖黄色，照在身上带着令Arthur感到熟悉的温度——就像是某个人的皮肤所带着的那种温度和气息。

当他当机的脑袋瓜终于恢复正常，周围细碎但延绵不绝的窸窣声终于引起了他的注意。是那些藤蔓。它们将Arthur围在中间，但是躁动不已的同时却不敢上前。那柄剑就立在Arthur身边，插在一块石头里，剑柄上的龙一扫之前病怏怏的模样，正在剑柄上头不断地动来动去，朝着那些扭动的藤蔓吼叫喷火——原来真的是在喷火而不是在呕吐。

Arthur甩甩头坐起来，那些躁动的藤蔓有那么一瞬间的停顿，即刻便又疯狂地扭动起来，那情景看上去就像千万条色彩斑斓的蛇在你眼前纠缠爬行，真是够令人感到恶心的了。更何况还有因为藤蔓的疯狂动作而飘荡在空中的各色花瓣。

剑柄上的龙恢复了之前状似在呕吐的模样，Arthur却有些拿不定主意要不要继续握着它继续前行了。但是离开剑，他又以何自保呢？他犹豫了一下，伸手握上了那土黄色的剑柄。那头龙很安静，一动不动。他轻轻一下便把剑从石头里抽了出来。

层层叠得的藤蔓中开始散发出淡淡的惧意，然后，那股恐惧的气味愈来愈浓郁。

它们害怕这柄剑？Arthur挑起眉，“看来你也不是毫无益处。”他将那柄剑扛上肩头，尝试性地向前踏了一步。他正前方的藤蔓嗖地往后撤退了一步远的距离。简直比用猫恐吓老鼠还有效果啊。这下Arthur彻底把心放回肚子里了，扛着剑往前大步走，藤蔓在他身前分开一条路，那感觉就跟摩西分海一样。

Arthur的身后，那些藤蔓蠢蠢欲动，却都被剑尖上时不时闪一下的光亮吓得不敢靠前。一直到煞星走远了，藤蔓们才缩回之前的花田里继续装无辜。当月亮第二次照到这片花田，一个小女娃从花田深处走出来，她披着一件深色的小斗篷，肥嘟嘟的小脸蛋红扑扑的就像熟透的果子，笑起来又甜又乖。她手里拎着一个竹藤编的小篮子，别看她年纪小个头矮，走起路来蹦蹦跳跳速度还真挺快。她沿着那条小路往前走，一直走上了大路，然后在路边的果树下坐了下来。

那颗果树有着深褐色的树干，墨绿色的树叶，结的果实又大又圆又红，挂满了它的树冠。这树也不高，一个成年人抬抬手就能摘到上面的果实。小女娃抬起头，看到树上唯一一颗刚结出来的青色果实，伸长了手去摸。她的手臂就那么向上伸长，干枯的皮肤上斑斑驳驳，倒像是蜘蛛的腿。果实被小女孩所碰触，极快地涨大成熟，红艳艳的果子看上去就跟小女孩的脸颊一样讨人喜欢。

“Merlin，你到底在想些什么？”她翘起穿着红皮鞋的小脚，看上去极为困惑。

~MA~XO~MA~XO~MA~XO~

“三天前发生的雪崩令外界与Camelot的联系全部中断。唯一出入Camelot的公路被完全掩埋，虽然一直在抢修，我们可以看到目前现场的救援工作依然毫无进展。由于气候原因，调配的直升机也无法投入使用。由于无法与Camelot方面取得任何联系，被围困小镇的状况令人担忧。众所周知，多位国际考古权威专家均出自Camelot，目前已确认被围困的有：Gaius——他是我国公认考古成就最高的权威中的权威，埃及方面已经就此事表示关注。目前埃及由Gaius领导的金字塔考古工作已经被迫暂停……”按理说应该没有卫星电视信号，但是此刻电视里依然正常地播放着新闻。

“瞧瞧你们惹出来的这摊子烂事！”妆容明艳的女人此刻满面怒容，手里一叠报纸全摔在坐在他对面的几个男人脸上。

那几个男人闭着眼睛任由报纸凌乱地从自己脸上滑落，同样变得凌乱的还有他们的头发。

“Morgana，Merlin不是故意的……”坐在中间的青年试图安抚暴走母龙一样的Morgana，换来又一叠报纸的洗礼。

地上现在全是乱七八糟的报纸，上面无一例外头版头条全是“Camelot雪灾危机”“Camelot已经被围困一天，救援毫无进展”“多位考古学家和历史学家被困，学术界在恸哭”之类的内容。那双紫红色的高跟鞋踩在上面，恶狠狠地，一步就是一个洞。

“我才不管你们是不是故意的。我知道我弟弟到底发生了什么事，现在！”她妙目圆睁，不耐烦地将散落到胸前的卷发拨到肩后。“Lancelot，少在我面前装疯卖傻，别以为我出去了一段时间，Camelot的事情我就不知道了！我现在只关心我弟弟的事，你那个小情人儿我暂时没那个精力搭理她。”

Lancelot默默往沙发里退了退，被他挤到的Gawain不高兴地推了推他，随即被Morgana瞪过来的必杀视线瞪得一怂。

“Morgana，冷静些。”Morgause拍拍Morgana的肩，将她拉到单人沙发坐下。“Merlin从来不遵守规则，你也是知道的。他若是犟起来，你觉得这几个人拦得住？”

“哼，狐朋狗友，除了去鬼混还能顶什么用！”Morgana没好气的说，鼻尖窜出的两点火星落在肩头的秀发上发出一股烧焦的气味。她的心情更糟了。

窗外飘着雪，不怕冷的年轻人们在外面的街道上玩雪，发出阵阵喧哗的嬉闹声。衬得这屋里的气氛更加令人想要发抖了。

~MA~XO~MA~XO~MA~XO~

“Gwen，别冲动。你现在不能出去！”Lancelot拦住想要打开门冲出去的Guinevere，“Morgana回来了，一起回来的还有Morgause，你现在出去会被她们的怒火烧成灰，根本帮不上Arthur的忙。”

Guinevere扁扁嘴，放弃地转身坐回沙发里。“我告诉过他的，不要去招惹Merlin！为什么他总是这么不听劝！”她无助的用双手撑住额头。

Lancelot安慰地揽住她的肩，“我也劝过Merlin，不要招惹Arthur。可见他们真是天生一对，我们这些凡人根本无法阻拦星星运行的轨迹。”

“可是现在我们根本不知道他们俩在哪儿！这么大的雪，山区还发生了雪崩。万一他们出了什么事……”

“嘿，嘿，看着我，”Lancelot将恋人的脸颊捧起来，坚定地说，“他们俩谁也不会有事的。他们可是勇往直前的Arthur和无所不能的Merlin。”

“可是，现在连Morgana都不知道Merlin在哪儿，还有谁能知道呢……”Guinevere仍旧止不住泪流。

“相信他们，不会有事的。”亲吻她泪湿的眼角，Lancelot好不容易才把Guinevere的眼泪止住，两个人一起进了厨房料理晚餐。盛怒中的Morgana是绝对不可能留他们吃晚餐的，没被她烧了头发已经算是万幸了。

不过，那两个人的去向……连Morgana都瞒着，你到底是想做什么，Gaius？


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur吐出一口带血的唾沫，感到破裂的嘴角一阵抽痛。

这些兔子就跟小女孩儿们的精致布偶一样可爱无害，可是冲上来打人的时候一点都不软绵。刚开始的时候只是一只大布偶兔子在地上，红红的眼睛就跟宝石一样漂亮。Arthur这次多长了一个心眼，没靠近去碰，却是那兔子跟个火箭头一样冲了过来一头撞在他脸上，他的鼻梁立刻就肿了。这只是一个布偶为什么硬得跟石头一样！？

剑柄上的龙大吼起来，Arthur挥剑挡开兔子的第二次袭击，闪身躲到铁黑色的树木背后，听到那大头兔子撞在树上发出剧烈的声响，整棵树都颤抖起来。“……”Arthur默默地擦了把汗，这一下要是撞在自己身上，怕是骨头都要断了。

那只兔子又窜上来了，它用红线缝成的嘴巴竟然就这么裂开了，里面全都是寒光闪闪的尖锐牙齿。“卧槽卧槽卧槽！”Arthur瞪大了眼睛，这是要人命啊！他转身就跑，手里大剑剑柄上的龙发出一阵阵的吼叫声。“别叫了！”

兔子跑得飞快，眼看着又要撞上来。Arthur心里一横，转身就挥剑往着兔子的大脑袋上砍过去。出乎他意料的是这兔子的脑袋切开的质感就像切开一个瓜，内腔里面喷出冰冷的血液，淋了Arthur一头一脸。兔子的躯体咚地一声倒下来，血液源源不断地从它的脑袋里流出来，在地面上悠悠地流淌。然后，两只小兔子顺着血流从大兔子空空的脑袋里爬出来，它们有着红色的眼睛，线缝的大嘴，布偶的外形，摇摇晃晃地站起来甩了甩长长的耳朵上沾染的血液，就冲着Arthur扑过来，速度快到发出嗖嗖的声音。

唰唰两剑，两只兔子被切开了脑袋掉在地上，同样的血液喷了一地。Arthur惊魂未定，拄着剑直喘气儿。两只新的兔子从其中一只的颅腔里爬出来，紧接着是另一个颅腔里也爬了两只——这下有四只了。无一例外地是这些兔子全都不要命地往Arthur身上撞，那与空气摩擦发出的嗖嗖声足以证明虽然个头变小了，威力可一点没减小啊。

“到底是什么东西啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Arthur边躲闪边挥剑，有的兔子被他锋利的剑锋劈开了头颅，喷着冰冷的血液掉到地上，随即便有新的小兔子从流着血的颅腔里爬出来，继续追着他跑。“呸！”吐掉嘴里的血沫，他琢磨着这样下去不是个办法，早晚要被兔子军团砸死。看到剑柄上的龙正在扭过去扭过来，灵机一动，把那头龙的脑袋揪过来，“快对着它们喷火！不然咱们就死定了！”

那头龙发出叽的一声，威风凛凛地在剑柄上拗出一个七扭八扭的造型，开始喷火。Arthur权当手里拎着个喷壶，哪儿兔子多就往哪儿喷。那些疯兔子刚接触到焰峰便失去了动力，哗啦啦下雨一样往地上掉，不一会儿就在血淋淋的地上堆了一地。Arthur扯着龙尾巴，直到所有的兔子都一动不动了才松口气放了龙尾巴一条生路。长时间的喷火后，那条土黄色的龙已经累的半死，活似一条霜打的茄子，委顿在剑柄上不动了。

Arthur看着自己身边成千上万浸泡在血泊里的大大小小的布偶兔子，无数细小得像灰尘一样的绒绒光点从它们被切开的脑袋里飘出来，慢慢地结合在一起，变成了一个巴掌大的光球。Arthur犹豫了一下，不过还是把那个光球接住了，奇怪的是并没有预料中乍现的强光和关于那个Merlin的幻象，那个光球只是乖乖地被他握在手里，散发出微微的热意。

看来需要找个安全的地方研究一下才行。Arthur把大剑扛上肩头，大步走向森林深处。

在人类的身影逐渐远去之后，地上那堆兔子开始移动起来，大些的兔子把小兔子塞回自己的脑袋里，然后逐渐逐渐又变回了最初的那一个布偶兔子。它耷拉下长长的耳朵，坐在路边开始嚎啕大哭，也不管自己之前流的血全都被地面裂开的小口喝了个精光。

披着小斗篷拎着装满鲜红果实的小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地走过来，挨着它坐下，颇为老成地拍拍它一抖一抖的肩膀，把自己的果子拿给它吃。“别哭啦，我们去找Merlin。”

布偶兔子裂开巨嘴，露出寒光闪闪的牙齿，嘎吱嘎吱两口咬完了一个果子，又伸爪去拿第二个。与此同时，它脸上的眼泪就没停过，仍旧滴溜溜地往下流。

“你到底要不要去找Merlin！”小女孩生气地扯了扯它的耳朵，它立刻不哭了，乖乖点头，嘴里依然高效率地消灭着小女孩篮子里的果实。“不能吃多啦！会变色的！”话音未落，兔子已经整个变成了果实的红色，他看了看自己红呼呼的爪子和耳朵，登时又开始嚎啕大哭。

小女孩无奈地叹气，一手拎起篮子，一手拽着布偶兔子的爪子，拖着它往前走。“真是受够你了。”

~MA~XO~MA~XO~MA~XO~

“你睡得真香。”

Arthur睁开眼睛，那个逆着光的人一手撑着头正对着他笑。是Merlin，在看清脸之前，他已经确定了这个跟自己同床共枕的人是谁。“几点了？”他听见自己睡意朦胧的声音。

“已经中午了，懒虫。”那个家伙笑嘻嘻地说，一个不留神便压了过来也不管刚睡醒没刷牙，亲够了再说。

Arthur感觉到自己腰身的隐隐酸痛感，但是他正在热情地回应他，薄薄的床单下两具赤裸的肉体正毫无缝隙地紧贴在一起。“嗯~”Merlin的手不知道什么时候下探摸到了他已经半硬的阴茎。

“有这么舒服吗？”那个恶劣的家伙将自己高挺的鼻子凑到Arthur敏感的颈间磨蹭，对Arthur不由自主的轻颤很是满意。

“真是个磨人的家伙。”Arthur一把推开Merlin，那张脸终于整个露在了光线中，金色的眼睛里笑意盈盈。这爱撩人的坏家伙！Arthur瞪他一眼，决定自己来。

昨天晚上发生的一切令他的后穴还非常湿滑，Arthur扶着Merlin不知道硬了多久的阴茎，小心翼翼地吞进去。“别乱动，恶龙。”他喘着气一手按住Merlin的胸膛。

Merlin将已经半抬起的手放下，轻佻地舔舔嘴角，“遵命，我的龙骑士。今天随便你骑。”

~MA~XO~MA~XO~MA~XO~

Morgana找不到Merlin，每天都在喷火，整栋房子都充满了烧焦的气味。Lancelot简直不想去见她，又没办法从其他途径获取消息，只好天天跟着难兄难弟去接受女王大人高跟鞋与火焰的宠幸。更可怕的是这个护犊子的女人不知道用什么办法弄了一堆佣兵回来。说好的暴雪封山呢？

“把Gaius那个老头子给我找出来！”喷火母龙话音刚落，那一队人就跑没影了。

Lancelot翻着白眼，那个Gaius是你们老爹，看见头顶的大吊灯又换新了，不由得咋舌。

“Lancelot，你那个小女朋友最近有没有Arthur那个白痴的消息？”

嘿，能不能别用这样的语气提起我亲爱的Gwen和Arthur？！“没有，她最近都没出门，也非常担心Merlin他们的情况。”

“Pendragon家族正在暗地里活动频频，臭小子竟然在这个节骨眼出事儿。”说着说着Morgana鼻尖又飞了两朵火星出来。

“会不会跟Pendragon那边有关？”Lancelot小声地问。

“Merlin最近几年都没有出过Camelot，不可能遇上他们。除非……”Morgana猛地瞪大眼睛。“难道！”

“啥啥？”

红衣女郎已经踩着高跟鞋哆哆哆地走出去了。


End file.
